Crimson Orbs
by DeadMansBell
Summary: Ehh I'm bad at Summaries but oh well. Takes place mainly during Advent Children, maybe Dirge of Cerberus later. VincentOC, VincentxOC Discontinued.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy and if you're reading this you should probably know what is Final Fantasy.

Dreams will be in the POV of the dreamer, but other than that, it will be in the POV of Dabria or in Third Person. The story will start out in third person because it lets me be more descriptive.

Welp, I've got nothing to else to say, so enjoy.

-\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////-

**Chapter One: **

Past Memories and Reunions 

A woman in her early to mid twenties walked silently through the streets of Midgar late at night. Her hair was pure white, cut short to her shoulders with her bangs long and falling into her face. The woman eyes were shadowed by her bangs while a crimson-red scarf covered her mouth. She wore black baggy pants for easy maneuverability, an ebony tank top, black leather boots and a long leather jacket.

The woman entered a bar called the "Seventh Heaven" and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me," She said to the bar tender, "Do you have any extra lodgings? All of the inns are crowded."

The bar tender smiled, "We do, and that would be fifteen gil per night." The woman nodded and paid the forty-five gil while the bar tender gave her a key and led her to a room.

-\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////-

"_May I join you?"_

_I look up to see a woman in Turks uniform, her snow-white hair tied in a tight bun on her head. I give her a curt nod and go back to stargazing. The woman sat down next to me in the grass and stared up at the night's sky. She spoke again, "Rough day, Vince?"_

_I glance at her and sigh, "Tell me, Dab, when is it not?"_

"_Good point," She placed her hand over mine and smiled brilliantly, her emerald-green eyes shining. "But we all keep going, right?" _

_I smiled back slightly before turning my gaze back to the sky, "Right Dabria." _

"_I like you, Vincent. Stay the way you are, and don't give up," Dabria leaned over and kissed me before pulling away smiling. I looked up at her in surprise as she grinned at my flushed face. She kissed my cheek and stood up, "You're so cute, Vinnie-Poo."_

_I closed my eyes and smiled as she walked off. As I opened my eyes again I found myself in a different setting. I look around to see the bodies of many injured Turks and countless dead assassins scattering the floor. I walked past the carnage and opened the door to the last room in the hall. In the room is Dabria lying in a puddle of her own blood. I rush to her side and pick her up gently, "Dabria!"_

_She looked up at me, her eyes already starting to glaze over and smiled, "Hi, Vinnie-Poo… Just another day, eh?" _

_I tried to blink away the tears but when my vision finally cleared I was at a funeral. I struggled to listen to what was being said and realized it was the funeral of Dabria._

_I closed my eyes again and found myself with Lucrecia Crescent; reliving the time when I fell in love with her, when she rejected me. Living through Hojo's experiments and the time where I failed to save Lucrecia._

Vincent woke with a start, covered in cold sweat. He sighed and sat up holding his head. After getting a hold of himself, Vincent headed towards Dabria's grave. When he arrived he stared in shock, the grave had been destroyed. Vincent walked over and repaired the damages as best he could and laid a small bouquet of flowers down on the grave before leaving.

-\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////-

The next day at dawn, the woman left her room and started to head out only to be stopped by the bar tender, "Hey, I'm going to be leaving soon with Marline. That key I gave you will let you into the bar, all right? Oh, and by the way, I'm Tifa."

The woman looked up at Tifa, her crimson orbs meeting Tifa's brown ones. She nodded and stated, "You can call me Aurelius."

Aurelius left the bar and walked to a gravesite just outside of Edge. She paid her respects to those who resided there before walking to a damaged grave. She looked on in surprise; the grave was almost completely repaired, despite the condition it was in on her previous visit. At the base of the grave laid a bouquet of flowers. After hours of exploring Edge, Aurelius started to head back to Midgar.

By the time she arrived at the Seventh Heaven, it was a few hours to dusk. Waiting at the door to the bar were two Turks. The more muscular of the two wore his jacket closed in a more formal fashion; his head was shaved and he had sunglasses despite the lack of light. The younger man on the other hand wore his jacket open and seemed like the kind that constantly would screw up on things. He had long fire-red hair tied back in a low ponytail, his eyes were an emerald-green and he had red slashes on each cheek. Aurelius looked at the two men in annoyance, "What do you want Turks?"

The Redhead motioned to the limp bodies of a blonde man and the bar tender, Tifa, "Can you get us in so we can lie these two down?"

Aurelius walked over and unlocked the door. The Turks each picked the two and carried them up to a bedroom, laying each on separate beds. For the first time Aurelius managed to get a good look at the blonde man. He wore an all black outfit and his hair was spiked in all different directions. He appeared to be the loner type and his aura seemed to emit the sadness of knowing and seeing too much. She moved to a corner to wait for Tifa and the man to awake, ignoring the Redhead Turk's attempts of starting conversation.

The blonde man awoke at dusk, and stood up, looking at Tifa. The Redhead immediately addressed him, "You know, you're pretty heavy."

The more muscular man spoke as well, "Weren't there some kids living with you?"

"Cuz they ain't here." The Redhead finished for the other Turk. The Blonde looked down, his green-blue eyes downcast with pain and sadness.

Once again the muscular Turk asked, "You don't care?"

"I just," The Blond looked back at Tifa and trailed off.

The Redhead sighs, "You're a real handful," and with that the two Turks exited the room. Aurelius just stayed in her corner and observed.

The sun had finally set by the time Tifa had awakened. "Reno and Rude are out looking," the Blonde told her.

Tifa followed him with her gaze as he paced the room, "You have… Geostigma, don't you? You're going to give up and die, is that it?" Tifa shifted on the bed at his silence, "So it is."

After a moment the man responded, "There is no cure."

Tifa looked at him, "Yeah, but that's not stopping Denziel, is it?" She turned to face him fully, "Don't run, let's fight it together. We can beat it, I know we can." After another moment of silence from the Blonde she shifted again and looked down, "I guess that only works for real families…"

The man turned his eyes downcast again, "Tifa, I'm not fit to help anyone, not my family, not my friends, nobody."

Tifa sighed, "Dilly dally, shilly shally," The man looked up at Tifa and she repeated, "Dilly dally, shilly shally."

"I think she wants you to move on, Man," The Redhead Turk, Reno spoke. He and the other Turk, Rude had silently entered the room during the conversation between Tifa and the man.

Tifa jumped up, "Did you find them?!"

Reno walked over, "No, Only a witness. Kadaj's gang took the kids."

The Blonde looked up calmly, "Where are they?"

Rude spoke this time, "They're at their base now, the Forgotten City."

The man stood, "Go… I have to talk to Rufus."

"Stop running! I know… even if you find the kids, you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen and that scares you doesn't it? But you need to think about now, really take it in," Cloud glanced at Tifa as Reno and Rude seemed to dance in the background; trying to get out the door, "Look at you; you think you have it so damn hard! Well you hate being alone so let people in. Sure you don't answer your phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either."

Everyone was silent for a moment after Tifa's little speech. Then Reno spoke up, "You go, the base is all yours."

Tifa looked up at him, "Which is it? A memory or us?"

The man stood and brushed past the Turks and out the door. Aurelius sighed and stood as well, drawing attention to herself, "I'll follow him, and make sure he doesn't turn back or get himself killed."

"Dabria Aurelius, ex-Turk, supposedly died thirty-four years ago during an assassination attempt on the president," Reno stated, looking through a file. "Says here that you were revived by experiments Hojo did on you."

Dabria snorted and shoved past Reno, "Watch yourself, Turk, or you may just end up getting hurt."

-\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////-

I followed the blonde man through the forest until he reached the kids, and Kadaj's gang. While the Blonde fought with the three brothers, I moved silently over to the children. I heard a little girl call out, "Cloud," to the blond man and glanced over. One of the large trees in which the men were fighting on was falling towards the little girl, who I recognized as Marline. I dashed over and pulled her out of the way. After I was sure the girl was safe I glanced at the fight. A blur of red cloth was defending the blonde man, Cloud, who had fallen. I decided to pick up Marline and leave for a safer spot in the forest.

After a moment I was able to find Cloud with another man who had retreated from the fight. I noticed that the man wore all black with the exception of a red cloak and headband. He had black hair and crimson eyes. I recognized this man…

When Marline saw the two she broke away from me, rushing towards them, and making the bushes rustle. The men drew their weapons and prepared for a fight when Marline ran over and hugged Cloud. He looked at her in surprise, "Marline!"

"Cloud! Denziel and Tifa!" She said, out of breath.

Cloud looked calmly at the girl, "Tifa is alright."

"I want to talk to her," Marline spoke worriedly. Cloud searched himself, but his cell phone was gone. Marline looked at the other man, "May I?" He moved his cloak to show the girl, "You don't have a phone?" He shook his head and Marline looked in my direction, "Ms. Aurelius?"

I sighed and entered the little clearing, "Sorry, kid, I have no use for a phone," The man in the cloak just looked at me in disbelief. I glanced up at him, "Hi, Vinnie-Poo."

Cloud cocked an eyebrow and looked between the two of us. _How do they know each other? Oh well, now is not the time…_

"We were old partners, just leave it at that," I answered his thought. They all looked at me in surprise and confusion.

They all quickly recovered and Cloud looked to Vincent, "Vincent, will you bring Marline to Tifa? I'm going to go see Shin-Ra and get some answers."

Vincent merely shook his head, "I can't do that."

"But I--"

Marline cut Cloud off and ran over to Vincent, "Forget it, Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?"

Cloud looked at her patiently as she hid in Vincent's cloak, "Marline, please give me some time. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as fighting it, understand?"

"No I don't!" Marline cried at him.

"Cloud, Are you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent inquired.

Cloud gained a thoughtful look and then glanced up at Vincent, "Are sins ever forgiven?"

"I've never tried," Vincent stated.

Cloud murmured quietly to himself, "Never tried?" He looked up again, "Marline let's go," Marline peeked out from Vincent's cloak and nodded before running over to Cloud. He looked up at Vincent, "Well I'm going to try, I'll phone in the verdict," With that he and Marline walked off.

Once I was sure they were gone I walked over to Vincent and flicked his nose, "That's not true, and you know it," I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "And you don't need to be forgiven anymore, just let it go."

I turned to walk away when Vincent spoke, "Dabria… What--"

I glanced back at him and smiled sadly, "Hojo did something similar to me."

"How--"

"One: I went through Hojo's files before leaving and Two: the experiments somehow made me physic so now I hate large crowds," I stated dryly before walking off.


End file.
